Money And Mione
by Seanjuseyo
Summary: Ini semua bukan tentang uang. Tapi, melibatkan uang. Uang memang bukan tujuan utama. Tapi, uang dapat membantu untuk mencapai tujuan utamanya. Ia tidak menginginkan uang. Tapi, ia membutuhkannya. Draco-Hermione fict. RnR?
1. Prolog

Disclaimer : Bunda Jkr.

Warning!

Typo(s), etc.

No voldy moldy, no magic, no hogwarts. Muggle World.

Enjoy Reading.

* * *

><p>Prolog<p>

Hidup ini tentang uang, menurut Draco Malfoy, pengusaha muda yang memiliki kepemilikan penuh atas sebuah bank swasta besar di Inggris. Diusianya yang baru 22 tahun, pemuda bersurai platina ini sudah bisa dibilang sangat sukses. Dengan kekayaan melipah dan semua penghargaan yang ia dapatkan. Hidupnya terbilang sempurna. Tak ada segorespun tinta merah yang pernah mencoreng reputasi baiknya—itu mungkin dimata publik.

"Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?" wanita itu kini menyelimuti tubuh polosnya menggunakan selimut.

Pemuda itu terlihat mengancingkan kemeja hitamnya, "Secepatnya. Aku akan menghubungimu."

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Draco untuk para wanita jalang yang mau mau saja ia giring ke ranjangnya. Tentu saja, janji itu tak pernah ia penuhi.

Seringkali Draco menggunakan uang perusahaan untuk berfoya foya. Seperti mengadakan pesta, minum minum dengan para koleganya, dan juga untuk menyewa wanita jalang untuk menjadikan malam malamnya lebih sempurna. Seperti mala mini, Draco berkunjung ke salah satu club malam milik Blaise. Blaise sengaja mengosongkan clubnya untuk mala mini. Hanya ia dan Draco. Tentu saja dengan beberapa wanita cantik berpakaian minim di sebelah kanan dan kiri mereka.

"Kubilang juga apa. Kau terlalu gegabah menggunakan uang uang itu, Mate." Blaise menyodorkan segelas Wine pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku tak minta pendapatmu, Zabini!" Draco meneguk Winenya kemudian melanjutkan, "Theo, kita sama sama tahu kau adalah pria yang paling licin hukum disini. Kau pasti punya banyak kenalan pengacara hebat, bukan?"

"Maksudmu, kau memerintahkanku untuk mencarikanmu pengacara?" Theo mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Dan yang ditanyai hanya tertawa sarkas.

"Kau tahu, pangacara pengacara itu tidak murah, Drake." Timpal Blaise

"Itu masalah gampang." Menampilkan seringaian khas Malfoy nya.

* * *

><p>Hidup ini bukan tentang uang. Hidup ini adalah tentang cinta dan kebahagiaan. Itulah yang menjadi ideologi dari seorang Hermione Granger. Gadis cantik berusia 21 tahun yang kini menjalani profesi sebagai seorang pengacara muda di Den Haag, Belanda. Dia bergabung di sebuah firma hukum terkenal. Hermione Granger dikenal sebagai pengacara yang paling loyal terhadap kliennya. Ia hampir selalu memenangkan kasus yang dipercayakan kepadanya. Karena itulah, puluhan bahkan hampir mencapai ratusan penghargaan memenuhi tempat tinggalnya. 'Dengarkan dan turuti kemauan klien.' menjadi slogan dalam tugas tugas yang ia jalani.<p>

Hermione menjalani kesehariannya di Belanda, bersama sahabatnya Ginny Weasley dan Luna Lovegood. Dalam hidup, Hermione sudah berkali kali pindah dari negara satu ke negara lainnya. Msa kanak kanaknya ia habiskan di Italia, kota kelahirannya. Masa remajanya ia habiskan di dua negara sekaligus, dari umur 12 hingga 15 tahun dia tinggal di Australia, dan Inggris adalah negara dimana ia menyelesaikan sekolah menengah atasnya sekaligus bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya. Dan ketika lulus, mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke Belanda tentu dengan banyak pertentangan dan adu argumen dengan masing masing keluarga. Kecuali Hermione, karena keluarganya berada di Italia.

Minggu lalu, gadis berambut cokelat itu mendapat tugas untuk menangani kasus penggelapan dana nasabah. Dan yang menjadi kliennya, adalah Draco Malfoy. Dengan senang hati, ia menerima tawaran ini dan berencana untuk pergi ke Inggris dua hari lagi. Namun, ada rintangan yang harus ia lewati terlebih dahulu. Apalagi kalau bukan izin dari sahabatny, Ginny dan Luna.

"Kau yakin bisa menjaga diri di London?" Ginny meletakkan piring berisi roti bakar di atas meja makan.

"Ayolah, Ginny. Kita kan sudah tahu seluk beluk Inggris. Apalagi London."

Menaruh satu persatu garpu di samping piring, lalu berkata, "Kita? Kalau yang kau maksudkan itu Aku dan Luna, jawabannya ya. Kami memang sudah tahu seluk beluk kota London. Sedangkan kau? Kita sama sama tahu kalau kau itu buta arah. Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku masih ragu kalau kau bisa membaca peta."

Baru saja gadis bermanik hazel itu membuka mulut hendak menjawab, tiba tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Menampilkan gadis pirang yang membawa setumpuk buku buku komik.

"Pagi, guys. Sedang apa?"

"Sedang mendengarkan omelan dari koki kita, Lun." Hermione dapat melihat Ginny memutar bola matanya.

"Kau masih mempersoalkan kepergian Hermione, Gin?" tanya Luna yang kini sibuk menyusun satu persatu komiknya di rak.

"Aku masih tidak percaya padanya, Lun. Bagaimana kalau disana nanti ia malah kesusahan mencari jalan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri?"

"Hey, tapikan disini aku selalu berhasil pulang!" Bantah Hermione tidak terima.

"Itu karena Luna terus mengantar dan menjemputmu pulang, nona muda!"

Skak mat.

Hening melanda mereka selama beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar suara benturan buku dengan permukaan rak kayu atau suara decitan sendork yang sedang di lap oleh tisu. Sampai, Hermione kembali mengeluarkan suaranya,

"Ayolah, guys. Izinkan aku ya? ya? ya? Luna, kau setuju kan aku pergi?" Dengan nada manja dan tatapan penuh harap.

"Aku sih setuju setuju saja. Yang harus kau tanya itu Ginny." Luna masih asyik meneliti judul buku buku komiknya.

Gadis bersurai merah itu menghela nafas, "Aku tetap tidak setuju, Mione."

Hermione mengeluh pelan. Raut kecewa jelas terbentuk di wajah cantiknya. Tapi, sepersekian detik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi ceria seolah baru saja mendapat hadiah triliunan dollar dari undian yang ia ikuti dengan niat main main. "Aku tahu! Bagimana kalau kalian ikut bersamaku ke London-"

"Tapi kan kau yang bilang sendiri, 'teman tidak diizinkan ikut!'" Ucap Ginny sambil menirukan suara Hermione saat itu.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Gin. Kalau tidak ketahuan kan tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Ginny mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Luna kini bersuara, "Aku tahu. Kita bisa berangkat pada hari yang berbeda. Hermione akan berangkat pada hari Senin. Sedangkan kau dan aku, Gin.. akan berangkat dua hari kemudian. Dan disana, kita akan tinggal di tempat yang berbeda. Aku dan Ginny akan tinggal di flatmu, Mione. Dan kau bisa menyewa rumah."

"Kenapa harus aku yang menyewa rumah?"

"Karena hanya kau yang mampu! Ginny memutuskan untuk tidak kuliah dan malah bekerja di toko roti. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya mahasiswi jurusan sastra yang belum tahu akan jadi apa."

"Aku kan bisa meminjamkan kalian uang."

"Itu akan mencurigakan."

"Oke, baiklah. Aku setuju. Kau, Gin?"

"Terserahlah." Ginny hanya mengendikkan bahu dan melenggang pergi menuju dapur.

"Yeay."

Dan kisah pun dimulai.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Sean Berkata :<strong>

Gimana?

Dikit ya? Masih prolog soalnya.

Monggo di ripiu.


	2. Chapter 1

"Pengacara itu akan mendarat di Inggris besok dan dia akan menemuimu pukul 8 di kantormu." Ucap suara di sebrang sana.

"Baiklah." Draco terdengar tidak terlalu antusias.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Bunda Jkr.<p>

Warning!

Typo(s), Klise, etc.

No voldy moldy, no magic, no hogwarts. Muggle World.

Enjoy Reading.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang menggegerkan dunia. Pasalnya, satu satunya pewaris kekayaan keluarga Malfoy terlibat dalam kasus penggelapan dana nasabah. Seharusnya banyak media masa yang menjadikan berita ini menjadi topik utama, namun nyatanya? Tak ada satupun berita tentangnya yang muncul ke permukaan. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja bisa. Tak ada yang tak bisa bagi Draco Malfoy. Kalian salah jika berpendapat kalau pemuda itu akan diam saja. Draco Lucius Malfoy masih memiliki beribu ribu akal untuk menutupinya. Caranya? Dengan uang tentunya.

Lagi lagi, Draco Malfoy terbangun di ranjang yang berbeda—dengan wanita yang berbeda juga. Ia memang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk hal hal seperti ini. Bukannya Draco tidak bekerja. Ia hanya sedang menetralkan pikiran. Dengan mabuk, bercinta, mabuk, bercinta. Terus begitu. Seperti sebuah siklus hidup. Jangan tanyakan kenapa hidupnya bisa kacau seperti ini. Kebiasaan seperti ini bisa timbul karena gen kuat dari ayahnya. Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, kan? Jadi sekarang kita tahu darimana asal mulanya semua kelakuan nakal Draco.

Ponselnya berdering. Dengan malas, ia bangkit untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Keadaan kamar ini cukup berantakan, wajar saja, mengingat apa yang telah terjadi di kamar itu tadi malam. Nama 'Theo' muncul dilayar.

"Sibuk, Mate?" ujar suara di sebrang sana.

Draco berdecak sebal, "Menurutmu?"

"Whoa, santai Drake. Dengan siapa lagi kau terbangun pagi ini, huh?"

"Diamlah. Langsung saja. Ada apa?"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas, "Pengacara yang kubicarakan itu, dia berada di kantormu sekarang."

"Shit!" Draco menjatuhkan benda segiempat itu dan langsung memunguti pakaiannya di lantai dengan terburu buru. Dia terus mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang lupa akan janji pertemuannya hari ini. Ketika ia mengancingkan bajunya, terdengar suara wanita,

"Drake? Kau sudah bangun? Mau kemana?" tanya wanita yang kini turun dari ranjang, tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang polos, ia tetap menghampiri pemuda bermanik kelabu itu.

"Ada urusan. Kau tahu lah, Pans."

"Tapi aku masih merindukanmu.." ujarnya dengan nada manja yang membuat Draco ingin muntah.

"Kita sudah melakukannya tadi malam."

Dengan nada sensual, wanita yang kerap dipanggil Pansy itu berkata, "Ayolah, Drake.." dengan sigap, wanita itu kini mencium dengan ganas bibir pria dihadapannya.

Dan pria itu membalasnya dengan sama antusiasnya. Tadi mati matian menolak, sekarang malah terjerumus. Dasar pria.

Dan mereka melanjutkannya hingga terjadi kegiatan itu.

* * *

><p>Gadis berambut cokelat itu kini melirik lagi jamnya. 3 jam. Sudah 3 jam ia menunggu disini. Di ruangan seorang klien yang tidak tahu diri. Tak mengertikah manusia itu kalau dirinya sangat lelah? Baru saja sampai di kota ini, ia langsung menuju ke kantor ini untuk menepati janjinya pada klien sialan itu. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? sang kutu kupret ternyata belum datang ke kantor dan ia terpaksa harus menunggu di ruangan pimpinan bank itu.<p>

Hermione mengetuk ngetukkan jarinya ke meja. Dan sesekali melihat arloji yang melingkar ditangannya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa bosan, matanya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Minimalis. Ruang kerja Draco lumayan besar. Di sudut ruangan terdapat sofa panjang berwarna hijau yang kelihatannya biasa dipakai kalau si pemilik ruangan sedang ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Berkas berkas terlihat rapi di atas meja kerja. Juga terdapat jam digital kecil di meja tamu yang membuat ruangan ini terlihat tambah elegan.

Hermione kembali menghela nafas, mencoba sabar. "Oke, Hermione. 1 jam lagi kalau dia belum juga datang, kau boleh pergi." Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

**15 menit**

Seharusnya tadi aku langsung mencari tempat tinggal saja dulu.

**45 menit**

Aku tidak salah kantor, kan?

**1 jam**

Baiklah, aku pergi.

Baru saja ia hendak memutar handel pintu, tiba tiba pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tampilannya acak acakan. Dengan rahang tegas dan wajah—yeah, lumayan—begitu, ia sudah tahu kalau ini adalah Malfoy. Kliennya yang sialan.

Pria itu tampak mengerutkan keningnya, "Siapa kau?"

Hermione berdeham untuk mengembalikkan suara tegasnya. "Hermione Jean Granger. Pengacaramu atas kasus penggelapan dana nasabah Bank MPC." dan mengulurkan lengannya, menawarkan jabat tangan atas perkenalan mereka yang terlampau formal. Memang seharusnya begitu kan?

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." menjabat tangan pengacaranya. Draco melirik wanita itu dari bawah ke atas, atas ke bawah, seperti menilai. Penampilan Hermione terkesan formal, karena ia mengenakan blouse putih yang ditutupi dengan jas merah yang ia biarkan menggantung di pundaknya dan rok ketat sepaha berwarna senada dengan blousenya juga higheels merah yang menambah kesan elegan. Malfoy membasahi bibirnya sendiri, dan menyeringai tipis. Aku tak perlu menyebutkan apa yang ia pikirkan. Karena kau pasti sudah tahu.

Hermione kembali berdeham. "Jadi bisa kita bicara?" fokus Draco yang tadi masih berada pada bibir wanita itu yang terpoles dengan lipstik tipis berwarna merah muda kini teralihkan.

"Tentu. Apalagi yang akan kita lakukan." mempersilahkan Hermione untuk duduk di kursi di sebrangnya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Draco. Ingin sekali Hermione mencincang pria di hadapannya ini. Bukannya ia tidak tahu kalau pria ini berpikiran kotor tentangnya, ia hanya ingin bersikap profesional dengan cara menghiraukannya.

"Baiklah Mr. Malfoy, kasus in—"

"Draco saja, tolong. Aku juga akan memanggilmu Hermione. Aku yakin usiamu sama denganku." seandainya membunuh itu tidak melanggar hukum, Hermione mungkin sudah melakukannya sedari tadi.

Sabar, Mione. Kau pasti bisa menghadapinya. "Baiklah, Draco. Tapi Anda salah, usiaku setahun lebih muda darimu." tetap dengan nada yang dingin dan tegas.

"Whoa, berarti kau tahu berapa usiaku? Tak kusangka kau sudah mengecek biografiku di Internet." Draco menampilkan ekspresi terkejut dibuat buat yang membuat Hermione ingin menenggelamkannya di sungai Amazon yang penuh akan piranha.

Menampilkan senyum palsu, Hermione kembali memulai pembicaraan serius, "Jadi, kasus ini diajukan ke pengadilan pada tanggal duabel—"

"Sebentar sebentar." Potong Malfoy, lagi. Merlin, tolong kuatkan Hermione.

"Ada apa?" Hermione masih memiliki kesabaran, tapi kapasitasnya kian mengecil.

"Pakai bahasa informal saja, Ibu Pengacara." cemoohnya. Ingatkan Hermione untuk membeli penyumpal mulut setelah ini.

Bahasa Informal, Hermione. Ingat, 'Dengarkan dan turuti kemauan klien'. Sabar, Hermione, sabar. "Bisa aku lanjutkan?" Malfoy hanya mengangguk acuh. "Kasus ini diajukan ke pengadilan pada tanggal dua belas maret 2014 atas nama Badan penyelidikan keuangan Inggris. Jaksa yang menangani—" Menghela nafas berat begitu membaca nama jaksanya.

"Ada apa? Teruskan, Hermione." Sangat sabaran sekali, Malfoy.

"—Harry Potter. Dia lawan yang berat, Draco."

"Tapi kau bisakan menanganinya? Kau kan pengacara handal."

"Entahlah. Potter bukan kelasku." Wajahnya terlihat pasrah.

"Hell, Granger! Kau pikir kau dibayar untuk apa?" Hermione tercengang mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan pemuda itu. Bahkan kau belum membayarku sama sekali, bodoh! Ingin sekali Hermione melempar higheelsnya agar mendarat di kepala manusia itu. Tapi dia harus ingat, Draco Malfoy adalah kliennya. Rajanya.

"Aku akan berusaha. Permisi." Hermione bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak menuju pintu.

Belum sempat ia memutar handel pintu, suara serak memanggilnya, "Hermione."

Tak mau repot menoleh ke belakang, ia menjawab, "Ya?"

Draco menghampirinya, "Kau—" dan seketika ia memeluknya dari belakang. Hermione membelalakkan matanya, pipinya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Draco di lehernya. Kemudian, dari belakang terdengar suara dengan nada sensual, "—seksi."

Hermione sangat terkejut. Tubuhnya kaku selama sekian detik. Tapi, kemudian ia berhasil menggerakannya lagi dengan melepas paksa tangan Malfoy yang berada di perutnya dan berkata, "Permisi." lalu pergi keluar dengan setengah berlari.

"Menarik." ucap pemuda pirang itu sambil memperlihatkan seringaiannya.

* * *

><p>Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, "Dia gila, Ginny." ujarnya pada suara di sebrang sana.<p>

Hermione berhasil mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru. Dengan bantuan Draco—karena ia memberinya mobil sekaligus dengan supirnya dan juga apartemen ini. Ia juga cukup bingung awalnya kenapa pria itu memberinya semua ini. Tapi, Theo bilang, itu sebagai uang mukanya. Dan dia sekarang mengerti.

Terdengar suara kikikan dari ponselnya, "Dia tertarik padamu, Mione."

"Lebih baik dunia kiamat daripada begitu. Kau tidak tahu betapa menyebalkan dan mengerikannya dia, Gin!"

"Tenang, Mione. Kau hanya akan berhadapan denganya sampai kasus ini selesai."

"Aku harap kasus ini cepat selesai. Dan aku harap kalian cepat kesini menyusulku."

"Aku harap juga begitu. Oh ya, Mione. Aku masih heran kenapa kau bisa sampai ke gedung perusahaan itu?" Oh, itu.

"Aku hanya menaiki taksi dan menyebutkan alamatnya lalu aku sampai."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mencari tempat tinggal?"

"Malfoy menyuruh salah satu supirnya untuk menjadi supirku sekarang. Dan ia langsung mengantarkanku ke apartemen ini."

"Yah, ada gunanya juga si Malfoy itu."

"Jangan terlalu kuatir, Gin."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak kuatir, huh? Sekarang ini, sahabatku yang buta arah terjebak dengan klien macam itu di negara yang tidak dikuasainya."

"Jangan berlebihan, Ginerva."

Pembicaraan terus mengalir. Tidak ada topik yang pasti. Tapi, mereka menikmatinya hingga suara bel terdengar menggema. Ia membuka pintunya dan mendapati pemuda bersurai platina itu kini berdiri—dihapannya. Lalu,

"Maaf, Ginny. Aku ada tamu. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti." ucapnya

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa 2 hari lagi."

"Ya. Sampai jumpa 2 hari lagi, Ginny. Oh ya, sampaikan salamku pada Luna!" Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus.

Kini, Hermione mengamati pria dihadapannya lalu berkata, "Ada apa, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk saling memanggil dengan nama depan?" ujarnya sambil melenggang masuk ke dalam apartemen Hermione.

"Tak bisakah kau bilang permisi dulu sebelum masuk ke rumah seseorang?" Kali ini, Hermione tidak ingin main sabar sabaran lagi dengan pemuda itu.

"Seingatku, ini apartemenku."

Benar juga.

"Tapi kau kan sudah memberikannya padaku, otomatis hak apartemen ini ada padaku." Musang albino sialan.

"Benarkah? Kau tak diajari tentang sertifikat hak milik ya? Sertifikatnya masih ada padaku, dan masih atas namaku. Jadi apartemen ini juga masih punyaku." Ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan pada imbuhan Ku.

"Oh, dan juga. Aku bukan memberikan apartemen ini. Aku hanya meminjamkannya." Bajingan brengsek kau, Malfoy. "Kau punya wine?" meneliti rak rak kaca Hermione.

Hermione memutar bola matanya,"Kalau kau cerdas, Draco. Aku baru pindah barusan dan belum sempat membeli hal hal remeh seperti itu."

Pemuda itu menghiraukan pernyataan Hermione dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Melihat itu, Hermione memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Jadi, apa urusanmu datang kemari? Apa perkataanku tadi belum jelas?"

"Tidak. Bukan soal kasus itu. Aku kesini hanya untuk berkunjung." sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya yang dapat membuat wanita manapun bertekuk lutut agar bisa melihatnya—ya, semua gadis, terkecuali Hermione mungkin.

"Berkunjung?"

"Yep." Ugh. Menyebalkan.

Oke, Hermione.. Ingat, dengarkan dan turuti kemauan klien.

Tapi klienmu yang ini sudah gila.

Oh, diamlah!

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir hal hal negatif yang berusaha menggoyahkan keloyalannya sebagai pengacara. Jadi, ia hanya diam dan menuruti apa yang Draco mau.

"Mau kopi?" Minimal, jadilah tuan rumah yang baik.

Draco menaikkan alisnya, "Kau punya kopi?"

"Aku bawa dari Belanda. Siapa tahu aku harus terjaga semalaman." Tanpa menunggu jawaban yang ditawari, Hermione melenggang ke dapur untuk membuatkannya kopi.

Draco terlihat asik memainkan ponselnya, sesekali mengerutkan dahi atau mengumpat—entah kenapa. Saking asiknya, dia sampai tidak menyadari kalau Hermione sudah membuatkannya kopi dan menaruh kopi itu diatas meja. "Kopimu, Draco."

Draco meneguk kopinya lalu bicara, "Selama kau tinggal di Inggris, semua biaya hidupmu biar aku yang tanggung."

Oh.

Tunggu—APA?!

Mata hazelnya terlihat membulat, "Apa?"

"Kau serius?" Lanjutnya.

Draco hanya mengangguk. Singkat.

"Oke. Baiklah. Terimakasih."

Pria aneh. Tadi menyebalkan, dan sekarang mendadak menjadi jelmaan malaikat.

Pemuda bersurai platina itu terlihat melirik jam yang menempel di dinding dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "Kurasa aku harus kembali ke kantor."

"Hn, Draco.. Aku akan menemuimu besok, pukul 9. Di kantormu. Kuharap kau tidak telat lagi."

Dan pria itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Hermione membiarkan dirinya jatuh di atas sofa.

"Menyebalkan. Aneh. Pirang."

TBC

* * *

><p><span><strong>Balasan Review :<strong>

**senjadistria** : Thanks udah review :-) Aku juga maunya mereka ga ooc. Semoga aja ini ga ooc ya. Review lagi? :-)

**Guest** : Thanks udah review :-) Ini udah update. Review lagi? :-)

**DraconisSun** : Thanks udah review :-) Makasih udah nyemangatin. Soal Harry, disini baru muncul namanya aja. Kalau Ron nanti bakal ada kok. Tapi disini belum muncul :-( Review lagi? :-)

**Mata48** : Thanks udah review :-) Yeay, dibilang keren. Haha. Ini udah update. Review lagi? :-)

**mue mya** : Halo juga mue mya. Iya sih, ga sepenuhnya bener '-' Buktinya cinta ga bisa dibeli pake duit. Haha. Kalau Draconya dijadiin 32 atau 42 yang saya bayangi malah Snape bukannya Draco*dor. Btw, Thanks udah review :-) Review lagi?

**yui** : Thanks udah review :-) Udah lanjut nih. Review lagi? :-)

**haeyeolhun** : Thanks udah review :-) Makasih udah suka. Mantep? haha. Aku juga sebel:-( tapi da gimana lagi atuh/? Aku suka Draco yang begitu*jedar. Review lagi? :-)

**Nha Chang** : Thanks udah review :-) Keren? Wuah*melting. Semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan ya:-) Makasih udah nyemangatin. Review lagi? :-)

**Adellia Malfoy** : Thanks udah review :-) Kamu suka? Asik.. Haha. Ini udah update, review lagi? :-)

**Crystal Rotgelle **: Thanks udah review :-) Ini udah update, review lagi? :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Sean Berkata :<strong>

Gimana chap 1nya? Mengecewakan ga? Semoga engga.

Ngerasa ga sih bagian akhirnya rada klise? Yaudahlahyah.

Sebenernya sih belum dapet feelnya. Tapi mudah mudahan seiring berjalannya waktu, bisa dapet ya feelnya :-0

Maaf kalau ga memuaskan, da aku mah apa atuh. Haha xD

Oh ya, chapter berikutnya ga janji bakal update kilat ya '-')v

Makasih yang udah Review, fav, follow, dan baca :))

Last,

REVIEW GUYS? :-D


End file.
